sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Kasumi Iwato
'Kasumi Iwato '''is a third year at Eisui Girls' High School and president of the mahjong club. She is the closest blood-relative to Komaki Jindai. Appearance Kasumi has long black hair and greenish-yellow eyes. She wears a ''miko outfit and has very large breasts that may get even bigger when she houses a goddess spirit. Kasumi is similar in appearance to Komaki Jindai. Personality Kasumi is a very kind and polite girl. She is close with the rest of her team, especially Komaki, whom she calls "Komaki-chan" rather than "Princess". In an extra chapter, it is revealed that she and Hatsumi Usuzumi have known each other since they were seven years old, and when Hatsumi was summoned by the head family, Kasumi became determined to follow her there. Playing Style / Abilities According to Kyouko Suehara, Kasumi usually plays a defensive game, as she is used to receiving the point lead from Komaki Jindai and Hatsumi Usuzumi. Kasumi focuses on closed, silent hands, and discarding tiles already visible on the table when she feels others are in tenpai. However, in her match against Saki and Toyone, Kasumi was forced to play offensively. Kasumi's abilities stem from her close relationship with Komaki. Since Komaki couldn't be the vessel for all nine of the goddess spirits, Kasumi had to be the vessel for one of them, being her closest blood relative. With her goddess spirit, Kasumi can change the draws of everyone's hands so she has exclusive access to one suit of tiles leaving the other two suits to the other three players, with honour tiles split between all four players. This allows her to get powerful closed hands, easily reaching haneman and baiman without richii or dora. Given the mathematics of her abilities, players speculated that the dead wall must be full of the leftover tiles from the suit that Kasumi was currently hoarding towards her hand; however, Saki proved this false as she was able to score multiple rishan kaihou while Kasumi's ability was active (as well as the dora indicator not matching Kasumi's suit). Kasumi cannot switch back to normal until she has gone through a purification process with Tomoe or Haru, meaning that once she goes on the offensive, she has to stay on the offensive for the remainder of the hanchan. Plot Combined Training Camp Arc Kasumi first appears after her team wins the Kagoshima prefecturals to get to the nationals. Here she tells Hatsumi Usuzumi that she doesn't know if she should feel happy or sad that she doesn't get to play. National Tournament Arc Kasumi appears along with everyone else watching Kiyosumi's first round match. When Tomoe Karijuku mentions that Koromo Amae was amazing last year, Kasumi states Koromo's record last year and listens to her teammates talk about Kiyosumi. After Komaki scolds her team for disrespecting their opponents, she is amazed when Kiyosumi ends their match during the lieutenant battle. When Komaki's awakens during her battle, she explains that Komaki is just a normal girl while awake and that they should take away her evening snack if she gets a 90,000 points deficit but that they should relax and watch her battle. Later in the battle, she is surprised when Komaki falls asleep again. We later see Kasumi in a flashback when Tomoe warns Hatsumi of Sae Usuzawa's blocking ability. Kasumi is seen before her battle saying that she should get going and is one of the first to enter the playing hall. During the match, Kasumi starts off slow and just analyzes her opponents and did not win until the second round of the south. She then quickly deduces Toyone Anetai's pursuit ability before the game goes into intermission. After intermission Toyone continues her winning and Kasumi then decides that she needs to play offense. We then see a flashback to when she was younger. Here she is taken to the inner shrine so that she can be a vessel to one of Komaki's spirits. During the present she then unleashes the spirit and quickly gains a win. After obtaining the lead, Kasumi wonders what she should do because she can't play her usual defensive game. Nearing the end of the match, the others figure out her playing style and began making counter moves. When Kyouko Suehara and Saki Miyanaga win the last two hands, it drops Kasumi and Eisui to third in the final standings. Afterward she stands and thanks them for the game. Back in her waiting room, she is purified and after a brief conversation, hands out lunch. She then says that since Komaki and Hatsumi can't leave Tokyo, the rest of them should hit the beach or an onsen. After a bit of pouting by Hatsumi, she says they should all go. Kasumi later awakens Komaki from her sleep and says there is a girl that wants her autograph and she should write something to her. Together they then go to Miyamori's waiting room to deliver Komaki's autograph to Toyone. She then invites the Miyamori team to go with them to the beach. Final Eight Arc When she arrives at the beach, Kasumi complains about not having a beach restaurant and informs the others that Miyamori is buying swimsuits and will join them in the evening. National Championship Arc While in the hot spring, Hatsumi asks her why she hasn't came to the beach yet and asked if she is feeling dizzy. Kasumi later decides to watch the championship game with the Miyamori girls. Trivia *She was the last of the team members to be invited to the sacred land in Kirishima. *Despite Komaki Jindai being Eisui's ace, Kyouko Suehara considers Kasumi Eisui's number 1 dangerous player. **This is reflected in their scores in the semifinals, as Kasumi (and Hatsumi) scored higher than Komaki, with Kasumi scoring 13000 more points than Komaki. Category:Eisui Girls' High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers